


愛在瘟疫蔓延時

by bweedie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of current pandemic situation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bweedie/pseuds/bweedie
Summary: When sexual innuendos become something more. Or, what sexually frustrated people do when they get quarantined under the same roof.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 11





	愛在瘟疫蔓延時

郑在玹盯着屏幕左上角一个龇牙咧嘴的李马克，十分疑惑。大概从五分钟前起李马克开始表现得非常奇怪。他先是瞪大了眼睛，然后张了张嘴，最后什么也没说，停留在了一个介于马上要笑出来和感到很焦虑的古怪表情中间。郑在玹匆匆说完了话，善解人意地开放了李马克的麦，指名道姓地问：“你有话要说吗？”

李马克像条马上要干死的凄惨的鱼。郑在玹觉得他大概是不好意思当面指出别人的错误，于是决定帮帮他：“刚才提的那个新算法，你有什么建议吗？”

“我没听。”李马克非常坦诚，实话立刻嘴边溜了出来。随后他破罐子破摔起来，闭着眼睛迅速地说了一句：“但好像有人找你。”

郑在玹起先没听明白他的意思，然后突然反应过来。他回过头去，看见一个穿着睡袍的金道英靠着窗框喝咖啡，目光对上他的，非常友善地说了一句：“早上好，亲爱的。”

可能他等了五分钟，就为了说这句话。因为说完以后金道英就端着杯子走出去了，还朝着郑在玹电脑的方向点了点头。郑在玹气得牙痒，可他偏偏什么也不能说。转回身来只看见李马克迅速地挪开了正对摄像头的目光，假装对自己家客厅墙角的一棵绿植很感兴趣。就你了，郑在玹想，总得有个人让他出口气，他换上一副假笑：“你刚刚没听吗？没关系，你上这个项目吧，下午你们可以私下再开会讨论一次。”

视频会的最后李马克为了表达抗议用滤镜把自己变成了一颗土豆。所有人都装作没有看见。

这是郑在玹在家办公的第五天。

上午工作结束以后郑在玹没有立刻离开厨房。他煮了一壶咖啡，思考究竟是什么引起了今天上午这个诡异的悲剧。在他福至心灵的一瞬间金道英刚好很不客气地一把拉开了厨房的玻璃门，大声宣布：“我要做午饭了。”

没错，郑在玹想，金道英确实对他把办公地点选在了厨房这件事非常不满。他连续五天表现出了非常多的消极抵抗政策，但都被郑在玹抛在脑后了。

但没关系，郑在玹又想，现在还没到胜负见分晓的时刻。于是他先发制人，假装一切都没发生过，愉快地问金道英：“你要做什么？我们一起吧。”

金道英从冰箱里拿出一块三明治放进烤盘里扣好，冷酷地宣布：“我做好了，你自己做吧。”

他和金道英认识十年，做室友两年，勉强算相安无事。在他搬来这里之前金道英的上一任室友是董思成。不难想像，在董思成的眼里金道英是全世界最好的同居伙伴，可以把人饲养到四体不勤五谷不分。房子在市中心一屋难求的好地段，两层，带漂亮的落地飘窗和花园，街对面有一家法国乡下菜，还有一家中餐馆，yelp评分都超过4.5，到郑在玹新办公室的通勤距离是十五分钟车程。董思成为了报恩，搬出去之前三个月就开始替金道英寻找接盘室友，嘱托郑在玹帮忙散布一下消息。

“我可以租。”郑在玹告诉他。他们俩去吃散伙饭，就在家附近的法国菜馆。董思成本想去吃火锅，郑在玹说不然我们石头剪刀布，于是现在坐在铺红白格布的方桌两端喝白芦笋汤。董思成一勺子奶油浓汤送到嘴边，想了想放下了，又拿起来，又放下，歪着头看他：“真的假的？”

郑在玹非常不满：“你什么意思？”

董思成盯着他看了一会儿，好像放弃了：“那你得去问道英哥。”

既然已经下定决心，那晚一天不如早一天。饭后董思成拿着喝了一半的红酒带郑在玹回家，到门口想了想，把酒瓶塞进郑在玹手里：“显得你客气点。”

金道英来开门，只开了一条缝就像个妈一样数落董思成：“你不能总不带钥匙，如果我不在家——”然后他看见了郑在玹，剩下的一半话像块嚼了很久的口香糖，一不小心被吓到就吞进肚子里去了。

“你这不是在家嘛。”董思成大刀阔斧地进玄关，踢掉鞋子，丢开外套，白袜子踩着浅色地板走去客厅。郑在玹进行一些思考，也许有一天他也将忘记带钥匙，喝到微醺，然后肆无忌惮地冲进家门瘫在金道英的沙发上。

金道英把门开大了一点：“你不进来？”

总而言之，郑在玹成为了金道英的室友。租约是金道英跟房东签的，他们这种附属租客没名没姓，按月份给金道英转帐。物业杂费金道英自己交，很是仗义。郑在玹在两年内从创业人士摇身一变成了手握原始股的互联网行业新贵，仍然靠金道英的钱供应每月水电网，死乞白赖。但他也不敢提出要对半分帐单，时常隐约觉得自己被莫名地道德绑架了。

郑在玹持续进行微小的反抗，测量绑架自己的道德绳索捆得多紧。第一次尝试他在一个大雨倾盆的晚上用纸箱抱回了一只小狗，坚称自己是在路边捡到的，在这种恶劣天气里没有任何一只小狗应该在街上流浪；金道英没作声，第二天去超市买回了幼犬粮和一个柔软的棉布篮子。郑在玹观察了七天，没有发生任何事，于是得意地觉得完全可以给它取个名字正式入住。然后那天晚上他回到家，发现狗不见了。

金道英给他看送养时拍的照片：“我同事一直想养一只狗！你看，它好像真的很喜欢新家。”

第二次尝试郑在玹购买了一台钢琴，理由十分充足。他在自己生日的三天前把钢琴弄回了家，放进书房，声称这是“朋友送的礼物”。他每天从晚上八点弹到十点，老房子隔音很好，邻居不会投诉，但房间门可只有薄薄一层。金道英仍然没有作声，但郑在玹提高了警惕，预想了五十个作战方案，可惜棋差一招。在他生日的当天早上九点门铃响了，郑在玹还没有睡醒，正抱着咖啡坐在沙发上体会三十代青年的存在主义危机，而金道英像只快乐的兔子。郑在玹发誓他从没见过金道英以这种速度移动：他窜到门口，迎进来两个抬着巨大纸箱的人。

“送你的生日礼物。”金道英站在门口监工，郑在玹目瞪口呆地跟在一边，看着两个陌生人把他的琴键卸下来，安上新型消音设备。“我还给你附加了MIDI模块，”金道英心满意足地解释：“从今天起你就可以带耳机了，还可以直接把成品传进电脑里。”

郑在玹屈服了。他的钢琴放在二楼书房，以至于这之前的几天每个晚上金道英都放弃了自己的大显示器和台式机，去楼下客厅工作。在这一场战役的胜利之后金道英又搬回了自己的领地，钢琴在靠门的那一边，而书桌对着窗。每天晚上他们都戴着耳机，背对背一言不发地做自己的事，相处超过两个小时。

他偷了一块金道英放在冰箱里的三明治做午饭。也不能算偷，因为有一半的食材是郑在玹自己买回来的。咀嚼的时候他感到百无聊赖。今天的工作其实已经结束了，人被囚禁在家以后自由时间不知怎么会多出这么多，令人反省自己以前究竟在什么事上浪费了这么多时间。春天已经不知不觉地来了，金道英昨天去了一次超市，抱回来大概三把黄水仙，一股脑塞进厨房中岛上的大花瓶里，今天已经全都开了。郑在玹猜得到他为什么买这些花。兵荒马乱的时节里人们只购买面粉、糖、蔬菜和酒，生活里不必须的花卉柜面无人问津。金道英一定是推着购物车路过了自助结算机旁边的货架，对着滞销的花草产生了毫无必要的多愁善感，因此进行慈善消费。

郑在玹盯着太阳底下那一大捧花，想出了一个绝妙的主意，以其人之道还治其人之身。他跑去房间里找出了一件黑色紧身背心和一条运动短裤，还做了几个俯卧撑，确保自己每块肌肉都看起来非常饱满。金道英这个时候应该在书房里给本科生上课，说真的他这种老师真是很恐怖，郑在玹路过的时候曾经听到他用一种给人判刑的语气说：“我想提醒一下大家，我共享屏幕的时候并不代表我看不到你们的视频图像，所以那些在打游戏的同学可以起码把你们的switch拿得低一点。对，就是这样，这样的话我就看不见了。”

为了人民的福祉！郑在玹想：这位可怜的年轻人，虽然我不知道你是谁，但希望你今天也在，希望接下来的事情可以让你快乐一点。

他猛地打开书房门，技巧性地等了大概三秒，让金道英的摄像头适应光线，可以清晰地把他也收进图像里，接着非常大声地喊了一句：“Hey babe！”

金道英背对着他，僵在原地。这极大地鼓舞了郑在玹的信心，以至于下一句话里的幸福快乐丝毫不似作伪：“你答应我跟我一起运动的！”

他在“get some action”这个词上加了点奇奇怪怪的重音。一阵美好的寂静以金道英为原点朝四面八方蔓延。郑在玹此刻唯一的遗憾是他站得太远了，看不清金道英屏幕上二十几个小头像里大家究竟露出了什么表情。金道英深吸了一口气，郑在玹觉得他肯定闭着眼睛咬着牙：“稍等我一下。”

然后金道英站起身，冷静地朝郑在玹走过来。老实说郑在玹在此刻突然有点怕了，但他真的就只是走了过来，并没有从身后变出一把枪直接杀了他。金道英拉住另一侧的门把手，看了他一眼，突然笑了。

“等会儿吧。”金道英说。他非常用力但缓慢地推着门，把郑在玹扫出了门外，然后上了锁。

郑在玹不能不向别人分享一下自己的胜利喜悦。跑步的路上人烟稀少，两边的玉兰和桃花开得好极了。他掏出手机拨通董思成的Facetime，后知后觉地想起现在他们有时差，但对面竟然飞快地接了电话。郑在玹手指已经搭上了挂断按钮，吓了一跳，于是没说出话来。

董思成的脸被手机屏幕照亮，眼睛放出八卦的贼光，他说：“我就在等你打电话。马克已经——”然后他停顿了一下，露出批判的神情：“你在家就穿这种衣服？”

郑在玹很茫然，低头看了一下自己，发现还穿着那件领口很低的紧身背心。他跑出了汗，看起来像真空包装的熟鸡胸肉。

“你把摄像头转过去。”董思成要求：“我不想看。对，现在好多了，你那儿天气真好。”

“总之，”满意以后他继续说：“李马克已经给我打过电话了。”

喔，对，李马克。郑在玹想起了自己打电话的目的，决定先原谅董思成对自己时装选择的不尊重。他眉飞色舞，继续慢跑起来，开始讲述刚刚的壮举。

“等等——操，你手机晃得我好晕，”董思成听起来困惑极了：“不对，等等，所以到底是什么意思？你们已经被关在一起五天了，然后除了跑去对方镜头里表演低俗笑话以外什么也没发生？”

应该发生什么？郑在玹被这个问题问倒了。他已经跑回了主街上，只有超市还开着门，人和人之间隔着两米在门口排队，排出去很远。郑在玹慢慢走到队伍最后，问董思成：“应该发生什么？能发生什么？怎么发生？”

董思成翻了个身，把球抛回来：“你觉得应该发生什么？”

我觉得，郑在玹想，我觉得应该发生什么？我觉得客厅的沙发不错，金道英的床不错，可能厨房中岛也不错，除开那个比较易碎的玻璃花瓶。

“哦。”郑在玹说。

电话另一端传来一声长叹，然后董思成转换了话题：“郑在玹，你是不是在tinder上见过道英哥？”

他把哥这个称呼和tinder这个名词放在同一个句子里，怪怪的。现在队伍往前移动了一点，太阳从背后照过来，郑在玹感觉自己胸前的汗在蒸发变凉，但又被晒得很热。

“你左滑了。”董思成说。郑在玹觉得他在说废话。否则呢？金道英创建帐户的时候他也在场，是那次喝酒游戏打赌输了以后的恶作剧产物，恐怕每天都掌握在董思成等人的手里，用来逼迫他起码偶尔能解决一下生理问题，“get some action”，或者随便怎么说。

这个词组让他想起刚才的事情，郑在玹发现自己呼吸不畅。完蛋了，我被感染了，他胡乱想，也许没换衣服就出来跑步真的不是个好主意。

“是这样的，”董思成突然加快了语速：“当时是我拿着道英哥的手机然后我告诉他我看到了你我可不可以帮他右滑他没说话然后我滑了好了现在我真的要睡觉了晚安。”

电话挂断了，耳机里嘈杂的白噪音静下去。超市的自动门在郑在玹面前缓缓打开，预录的机械女声对他说：“欢迎光临。”

“我其实不是那个意思。”

郑在玹回到家，突然说了一句。他在玄关给自己和购物袋喷消毒喷雾，用清洁剂洗手。金道英在客厅，电视上放着Masterchef Junior。三个小孩正在比赛打鲜奶油，一个观战的小姑娘尖叫大喊“Whip it! Whip it like a man!”

这个房子里低俗笑话的浓度太高了，郑在玹觉得自己要死了。

“呃。”金道英的注意力从电视屏幕转移过来，上上下下地打量了他一番。皮肤白的人有个致命缺点：毛细血管充血会被看得一清二楚。这无异于郑在玹在赌桌上漏了底牌，金道英只差在额头上绑一个“胜利”的条幅了。得了先手的人不慌不忙，游刃有余，单刀直入：“我以为你是认真的呢。”

然后郑在玹意识到他们说的不是同一件事。金道英此刻并不知道他知道了tinder事件。

局势反转了。

郑在玹决定去冲个凉出来再说。让金道英沉浸在虚假的胜利里多一会儿吧！

事实上直到晚饭时间他才又见到金道英。玄关里摆着的购物袋已经不见了，金道英在厨房里烧饭，从备菜的数量和内容来看他心情很好。有两块改过刀的鸭胸肉被并排放在开小火的煎锅里，节瓜切成厚片堆在另一边，还有一只炖锅，不成形的蔓越莓味汤汁在咕嘟咕嘟冒小气泡。他们的料理水平其实都不差，只是连着几天自炊三餐，恐怕没人还会有足够的耐心认真对待每次进食。这么想来金道英确实还是不计前嫌，很善良。郑在玹站在旁边，等他把鸭胸肉捡出来静置，给蔓越莓酱加蜂蜜，确保自己有免费晚餐以后才开口。

“我想说的是，”他往后挪了一步，给金道英腾出位置，把锅里多余的鸭油倒掉。“就，你知道，大概，我还没搬进来的时候，有一次我在tinder上看到你了。”

金道英停了一下，扯了一张厨房纸把锅边沾着的多余油脂擦干净，没回头：“所以呢？”

郑在玹突然觉得有点渴，但现在过去倒水好像不太合适，只好干巴巴地继续发言：“我只是想说，我以为是董思成在用你的手机，所以才，嗯。”

“但确实是思成在用我的手机。”金道英把锅放回炉具上，发出很大一声响，终于转过来面对他了。他盯着郑在玹，还是问同一句话：“所以呢？”

所以呢？所以呢？郑在玹只觉得烦。他从搬进来那一天就觉得烦，他从没搬进来之前就觉得烦。他多见到金道英一会儿就多觉得烦一点，好像内脏长出了不该有的神经末梢，开始传递一种幻觉里的痒，可他只能碰到表面的皮肤，即使抓到溃烂流血，无济于事。

金道英朝他走过来，眼睛一寸也不挪开。他们只隔了一步，郑在玹只好一点一点地退，直到被冰凉的大理石台面拦住后路。

“Jesus fucking Christ.”金道英骂了一句，伸手把他按到吧台椅上坐好：“郑在玹，如果你再不说话，你就没有说话的机会了。”

但他不知道说什么。妈的，他根本想不出一句完整的话来。于是他真的失去了说话的机会。金道英扶着他的肩跨坐到他身上，然后吻了上来。

最后一个齿轮安装完成，一切开始顺利运转，郑在玹刚刚卡住的脑子终于又运作起来。他在字面意义上的唇枪舌战里想，原来sexual frustration是这么回事。

金道英的手从肩膀上滑下来，抓住他的臂弯，稍用了点力，把他试图动作的手按回身后流理台的桌面上。郑在玹觉出他要把嘴唇移开，却不敢动作，情急之下只好用牙齿咬金道英的下唇。金道英很是不满，借着推他的力气自己站了起来。

“你敢动一下试试看。”他说。郑在玹头脑发晕，供血不足，注意力已经全跑到了下半身上，维持着这个悲惨的战败者姿势目送金道英离开厨房。原来这种绑架体现在方方面面，郑在玹想，甚至效力强大到让他自愿放弃身体自由，动弹不得。

回来的时候金道英手里多了几样东西。他径直走到郑在玹面前，踢了踢他的左脚，给自己在他两腿之间腾出一个位置，然后抬抬下巴示意郑在玹伸一只手过来。郑在玹乖乖把手掌摊开，看他豪迈地从小瓶子里挤出一大堆透明流体。

“你别是拿错成免洗洗手液。”郑在玹实在管不住自己的嘴，金道英啧了一声，另一只手飞快地摸上他的脖子，虎口技巧性地压着喉结下方的软骨，凑到他耳边威胁：“你最好还是干点该干的事。”

该干的事很明显。郑在玹老实地闭嘴，说废话的吸引力远小于探索一下金道英那条松松垮垮的家居裤里面。金道英配合他的动作，又坐回他的大腿上。郑在玹从没有如此地感谢过leg day时在健身房里流汗流泪的自己，他用的负重片可比金道英重多了，预估起码可以支撑个半小时。

金道英的手从他短裤下缘伸进去，碰到他已经硬起来的器官，一副很满意的样子。但他说出的话是在表达不满：“郑在玹，”他连名带姓地叫，用手掌把溢出来的前列腺液均匀地抹开，开始缓慢地上下动作，“你这种不穿内衣的习惯能不能改一改。”

如果郑在玹没有太投入于包裹着自己手指的柔软触感的话，他大概会忍不住说一些类似于难道你不喜欢吗之类的屁话。金道英可能也预见到了这一点，因为他的手还圈着郑在玹脆弱的颈椎，稍稍用了点力。金道英的威胁有的放矢，郑在玹知道他是怎么快速无痛地处死实验用的小动物：只需要单手，一个技巧性的扭转，然后甜美的黑暗就会像厚毛毯一样覆盖下来。他可耻地又硬了一点，金道英挑了挑眉毛。

他才只放进了两只手指，可显然金道英等不及了。他又把郑在玹摆回那个双臂敞开的可怜姿势里，然后踢掉了裤子。郑在玹发誓他的本意是想要帮忙——或者他自己也等不及了——可惜在他伸手想把自己也脱光的时候，一不小心扫翻了摆在上面的花瓶。透明容器清脆地砸中大理石地面，水和碎玻璃飞溅起来，又落回散了满地的花瓣上。

完蛋了。郑在玹惊恐地看向金道英。有些碎片落在了他们脚边，但他好像并不在意，倘若无物地往前走了一点，开始完成郑在玹刚刚没能做到的任务，把他的运动短裤扯了下来。

“我不是说过吗。”金道英可能只用眼神就能把他按在原地，不晓得这算哪一种超能力。他像表演一样用牙齿拆开安全套的包装，折磨人似的替郑在玹戴好，又把润滑剂来回涂满，黏黏糊糊地沾在小腹和毛发上，然后自己缓缓地坐了下去：“你敢动一下试试看。”

他紧得郑在玹整个视野都泛白，而显然他自己也并不轻松，额头抵在他的颈窝，好一会儿才喘匀气。郑在玹低下头能看到他颈后突起的骨头，彷佛马上要冲破皮肤刺出来，觉得实在很想碰一碰他。想把手从他宽松的衬衫下摆探进去，沿着尾椎一路数上来，或者吻下去。

是时候转换庄家，重新发牌了。郑在玹只是小幅度地挺了挺腰，就满意地感受到金道英环在他肩上的双手收紧了一些。

“你还坚持要自己来吗？”他又动了动，听见耳边传来餮足的喘息声。金道英狠狠地在他耳后的皮肤上咬了一口，算做默许。

金道英半躺在空空荡荡的中岛上，拒绝动弹。郑在玹草草扔掉安全套，又瘫回椅子里。金道英的小腿在他旁边垂着晃来晃去，他捉住一只脚踝，亲吻侧面那个被碎玻璃划破的伤口，尝到一点干涸的铁锈味。金道英任他动作了一会儿，突然坐起身来。

郑在玹被吓了一跳。金道英表情过于严肃，可他真的不想在做完不到五分钟以后讨论任何严肃内容。更何况他现在根本讨论不来任何问题，他只能想到厨房中岛确实不错，而接下来他只想试一试客厅的沙发或者金道英的床是不是也一样。但金道英显然并不是这么想，他踢了一下郑在玹。

“锅糊了。”

锅确实糊了。郑在玹绕着那一团焦黑的内容物看了一圈，突然觉得不对：“警报器为什么没响？”

金道英正气急败坏地从地上捡起自己的裤子穿好，然后着手去收拾地上的残局。

“都是你的错，郑在玹。现在你可以饿死了。”他骂人，但郑在玹心情太好了，低头任骂，态度良好：“我觉得在这种不景气的时候，我们有义务支持一下餐饮业。”

“叫外卖吗？”他问。

“否则呢？”金道英说。

End


End file.
